


First Visit to Lin's

by Nomadic_Earthbender



Series: Kyalin-Firsts [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dinner, F/F, Frottage, Getting to Know Each Other, Getting to second base, Groping, Lin can't cook, Lin is still paranoid, Making Out, Su is kind of a pain, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Earthbender/pseuds/Nomadic_Earthbender
Summary: It's been a month since Kya and Lin's first date. They have been on many dates and talked frequently to one another, but this is the first time Kya is visiting Lin's apartment. She's hoping Kya doesn't find the apartment too cold and impersonal. Or the fact that Lin is trying to make them dinner when she can't cook. Basically the second installment to the 'firsts' series. The tags pretty much sum up the content. I'm horrible at summaries, sorry.





	First Visit to Lin's

**Author's Note:**

> I personally feel this is rated T but there is some sexual content in this fic. Just a heads up. If anyone feels the rating should be upped just let me know. Please see the end notes. I would like some input from my readers if they are willing. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!

Lin had always considered herself to be tidy and efficient, she even took pride in the fact that she needed so little. However, now that Kya was due to drop by for the first time she really saw how that may not be such a favorable quality. Her apartment was freakishly clean. It really couldn’t get messy because she didn’t have enough possessions to cause clutter. She was rarely home enough to enjoy her meager belongings. She remembered the small amount of time she had spent in Kya’s room on the Island. It was bursting with adventure. She had books and scrolls, art she had collected, there were all colors of the rainbow in the form of throws, flags, and wall scrolls that she had collected from her travels around the world. It was vibrant and free but homey, just like Kya. Lin gave a full turn to look around her own space.

  
A bookshelf that was full of books she had only read half of, a radio, and a mover player that came with the place. She had three movers for it, one was a Nuktuk mover, a present from Bolin, another was a documentary on spirits that was left with it, and the final was a gift from Su that Lin was positive was a dirty mover. The most prized thing she owned was a small collection of rare stones and meteorites and a few hunks of good metal that she occasionally sculpted into art.  
Although she wasn’t sure if she was ready to share that with Kya yet. They had been dating for almost a month and they were growing closer with each date and short phone conversations but she still had a hard time being overly vulnerable. If Kya asked though, she would tell her. She wanted nothing but honesty between them. Thinking of Kya reminded Lin that she was supposed to be preparing a meal for the two of them. Her barren apartment should be the least of her worries. She isn’t a bad cook per say…she just didn’t get a lot of practice in when she was working so much. At least that is what she told herself.

  
Growing up with a blind mother meant a lot of takeout or her and Su learning to cook a little for themselves. She could cook rice and…rice. As her memory returned she remembered that Su made a lot of their meals, despite being the younger sister. She had a knack for cooking and seemed to enjoy it. She refused to call her. She did just fine on her first date when she was panicking and this would be no different. If she burned her apartment down, it would be a perfect opportunity to dine out. A brief image of Su stepping out of the ashes and rubble just to poke fun at her crossed her mind. She shook her head to clear it before walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Dining out may be their only option if she continued to ruin all the food she had bought. The fish was so over cooked she could bounce it on the floor, this theory was tested when she dropped it on the way to the trash, the mushrooms and tofu were practically raisins, and the rice could be used as putty. The Sake was fine though. She tested half the bottle. Kya was due in just under an hour and if it weren’t for the alcohol Lin was sure she would be panicking. She had told Kya she was going to cook but surely she would understand if she just bought something from the little restaurant down the street.

  
Just as Lin was headed for the door there was a knock. Jumping slightly she opened it to reveal a smiling Kya dressed in a water tribe skirt and sleeveless top, “I didn’t see any firemen on the way in so I assume dinner isn’t done yet.”

Lin opened and closed her mouth a few times, she was happy to see Kya but she was also embarrassed and slightly annoyed at Kya hitting the nail on the head. She knows her better than she thought. With a frown and a half hearted glare that was mostly ineffective from her pink tinted cheeks, Lin gave a snarky reply, “I was just about to send some smoke signals telling you to find somewhere else to eat tonight.”

  
Kya stepped into her personal space and draped her arms loosely around Lin’s neck, “Aww baby, don’t be like that. I thought maybe we could prepare dinner together.” She nuzzled her nose against Lin’s cheek before placing a soft kiss there.

After a few dates they were no longer nervous about giving kisses, quite the opposite, Lin craved the electricity that ran through her body anytime it happened. Although this time she was slightly ruffled. This was the first time Kya had ever called her ‘baby’ or any pet name for that matter. It caused her heart to skip a beat and her lips turn up into a smile. She wrapped her arms around Kya’s waist and walked them backwards into her apartment. Kya closed the door with her foot.

  
“I suppose it would be much less lonely cooking together. Would you like a tour now or after dinner?” Lin pecked Kya’s lips and gave her a tight hug.  
Kya gave a sigh of contentment, “Let’s eat first. Then you can show me around.”

  
Lin pulled away enough to grab Kya’s hand and lead her to the kitchen. She really hoped Kya knew what she was doing.

* * *

As it turned out Kya was quite a proficient cook. Lin helped where she could and mostly tried to pick up a few tips. Dinner turned out well and conversation flowed easily seated at her small table.  
“I wasn’t able to cook much when I was traveling but mom has been teaching me a few things. Back when we were at the South Pole and here recently at the temple. She seems to think I may have recently found someone to cook for.” Kya winked at Lin.

  
Lin blushed a little but was flattered that Katara thought of her and that Kya was willing to learn and help. Spirits know she needs all the help she can get in the kitchen. “Well I can certainly understand not having the opportunity. Being at work all the time limits me. Although I have been finding reasons to spend a lot less overtime there.” Lin gave a small smile and reached across the table to cover Kya’s hand with her own.

* * *

 

After cleaning up Lin decided to give Kya the ‘grand’ tour. She was a little nervous about sharing her personal space, even with Kya, and a little embarrassed about her neglected apartment. After exiting her room and circling back to the main room Lin rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the ground.

  
“I…I know it isn’t much and is a little dull, but uh, I really hope you feel comfortable here.” Lin heard Kya step closer but she kept her head down.

  
Kya put her hand under Lin’s chin and raised her head to meet her eyes, “Lin, it’s wonderful.” Seeing Lin about to protest Kya continued, “It is because it’s yours and it has hints of you everywhere. If you really want though I would be happy to help you find things to fill this place with, things we can do together when I’m here or things for you to do alone. Although I am just as happy with the way it is, I’m always comfortable with you and being in your space only makes me feel closer to you.” Kya placed a gentle kiss on Lin’s lips.

  
Lin let out a slow breath before giving Kya a soft smile. “Wonderful.”

  
Kya returned her smile, “It really is.”

  
Lin connected their lips once more, “I was talking about you.”

  
Kya blushed, “Seriously though, I hope you feel the same with me. I know we haven’t really spent time together at the island but I want you to feel at ease too. Well, I want you to be a little nervous but only in the best of ways.” Kya was managing to blush and smirk at the same time. It was adorable.

  
Lin knew her cheeks were turning pink now. She whispered her confession softly, “I’ve never felt so relaxed with anyone. You make me feel like being myself is enough.”  
Kya brought their foreheads together and whispered, “It is. You are. You always have been.” Giving Lin a toe curling but brief kiss she pulled away and took Lin’s hand. “Now how about you show me these pretty rocks.”

  
Taking a moment to compose herself Lin croaked out, “They’re meteorites.”

The water bender looked over them with great interest before noticing the hunks of metal on the floor by their shelf. “What are these for?”

  
Lin was hesitated but for only a brief second. After the conversation they just had how could she be worried? She spoke softly and explained, “I use them to sculpt with.”

  
Kya looked interested, “You sculpt?”

  
Lin nodded, “It allows me to connect with my qui and use it for other purposes than training or fighting. It helps me feel more balanced.”  
Kya bit her lip, “Will you show me?”

  
Lin opened her mouth and closed it again. She had never even shared this secret with anyone much less showed anyone. Then she remembered that this wasn’t just anyone, this was Kya, and she wanted to share what few joys she had with her. She wanted to share everything with her. The thought briefly startled her and in order to distract herself from it she nodded slowly.  
Letting her body relax the metalbender briefly closed her eyes, trying to think of something to sculpt, when the image of Kya on their first date came to mind. Allowing her qui to flow through her she fluidly turned the hunk of metal into a finely detailed sculpture of Kya in her summer dress.

  
Kya gasped softly and Lin turned to look at her. “That’s amazing Lin. The detail is incredible.” Lin allowed the metal to return to its natural shape, “It’s easy with such a stunning reference, although it is nowhere near as beautiful as the real thing.”

  
Lin looked at Kya with soft eyes to find the woman blushing harder than she had ever seen. They came together and wrapped their arms around one another, Kya was the first to speak, “You’re beautiful and the look of serenity on your face as you sculpted…it was all so….sublime.”

  
Now it was Lin’s turn to blush. She unwrapped one of her arms and grabbed Kya’s hand kissing each of her fingers before looking up at her, “let’s have some tea and spend some time together.”

Leading Kya by the hand to the couch and telling her to make herself comfortable, the earth bender flicked on the radio for some soft music and then headed for the kitchen. Kya called out to her teasingly, “Are you sure you’ll be ok in the kitchen alone?” Lin chuckled and shook her head, “I’ve only burnt water once.”

* * *

  
Lin was hoping that talking on the couch and cuddling would lead to this. The tea had long gone cold as the two went from sitting to laying. Lin had one forearm flat on the couch half supporting herself as she somewhat hovered over Kya. They were connected at the lips, hungrily kissing one another. Lin’s other hand was running along the skin of Kya’s abdomen under the hem of her shirt.  
Encouraged by Kya’s hands running up and down her back under her own shirt and the little noises she was making, Lin boldly started to run her hand from Kya’s abdomen to the edge of her bindings. This went on for a few minutes before Lin was surprised to see she wasn’t the only one feeling courageous.

  
Kya slipped one of her hands from Lin’s back to grab the hand Lin had under her shirt and place it on her breast. Lin inhaled sharply through her nose just as Kya let out a moan. The waterbender squeezed her hand lightly before returning it to Lin’s back. Lin kissed Kya with renewed passion as she massaged and caressed Kya. Lin let out a moan of her own when she felt a pebbled nipple through Kya’s bindings. She made sure to let her thumb frequently brush over it.

  
Unknowingly Lin began to lightly move her hips into Kya’s. She became aware of it when she felt legs wrap around her waist and blunt nails scratch down her back. Lin let out a strangled groan before lightly nipping Kya’s lower lip with her teeth. Kya’s skirt slightly rode up and Lin could feel the soft skin of her thighs on her hips where her own shirt had been pushed up.  
She began kissing the waterbender’s jaw and down to her neck where she started to nip and leave open mouthed kisses. The noises Kya started making only inflamed her arousal. Lin found it strange how she could hear her blood pounding in her ears when it had all run south. She finally settled her full weight on the other woman, as she wanted to run her other hand up to Kya’s attention deprived breast. She also moved her mouth to the other side of her neck and when she reached the base of Kya’s throat she had the strongest urge to mark her. The thought caused her hips to give a rough jerk. She had never felt this primal and possessive need before, she’s sure she would’ve felt ashamed if she weren’t so aroused.

  
Lin was unsure if a mark would be welcomed so she refrained but gave a lot of attention to the area. Kya must’ve noticed and seemed to have been reading Lin’s thoughts. She left one hand clutching Lin’s side while the other slipped into Lin’s hair on the back of her head and gripped tightly, pushing her neck more forcefully into Lin’s mouth. Lin surprised herself by letting out a growl, before latching her teeth onto Kya’s throat and sucking.

  
Kya’s breath hitched before she let out a throaty moan. She started bucking her hips into Lin’s and slipped her hand from the back of her shirt to the front moving it up towards the metalbender’s chest. Pausing her journey briefly to scratch her nails along finely muscled abs. Lin’s body was physically shaking with arousal and anticipation as Kya’s hands got closer to her chest, she knew she was already straining against her bindings and when Kya finally reached her destination she thanked the spirits she didn’t come completely undone.

  
Lin moaned into Kya’s neck before she tore her lips away as Kya teased her nipple. She moved her head back up to make eye contact with Kya. She paused all movements, her hands and her hips. Kya looked confused and opened her mouth to say something. However, before she could get a word out, Lin slowly lifted her hips, forcing Kya to unwrap her legs, and placed one of her legs on the other side of Kya’s and left one of her legs pressed between Kya’s hips.

  
Lin searched Kya’s face as she lay completely stretched out atop her. She didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. She really needn’t worry. Kya’s breathing had grown heavy and her eyes were almost black with desire. After the unspoken confirmation that this was ok was given Lin brought their mouths together once more, their tongues twirling and hands groping and caressing, all the while their hips moved in search of friction.

  
The brief thought that they were performing frottage on her couch crossed Lin’s mind. Somewhere between the moaning and whimpers coming from them both she could hear an outside noise that was starting to become a distraction. She was starting to get embarrassingly close to orgasm when Kya must have also noticed the noise. She stilled her hips and hands, removing them from under her shirt and giving Lin a light push on the shoulders.

  
Stopping her movements as well Lin pulled back and looked down at her questioningly. “Lin, your phone is ringing.” Kya’s voice was strained and husky. Lin couldn’t care less if her phone was on fire at the moment. “Ignore it.” Her own gravelly voice caused Kya to shudder, but as she leaned back down Kya stopped her once more.

  
“It could be important. You are the Chief of Police. It might even be someone looking for me. Everyone on the island knows I’m here right now.”

  
Lin slowly leaned her head down and kissed Kya’s cheek to her ear before leaning in to whisper, “Mako would come by and have me leave with him if it were important and I bet if someone on the island needed you they would do the same.” Lin licked the shell of her ear and Kya dug her fingers into her Lin’s strong shoulders. The earthbender smiled as she heard Kya stutter out her name.

  
Her victory was short lived however as Kya pushed Lin’s hands out from her shirt and she wiggled out from under her. Lin fell face first onto her couch as Kya made her way to the phone.

  
Kya picked up the receiver, “Hello? Su is that you?”

  
Lin shot up to her knees and frantically looked around her apartment, “where?!” she jerked around too fast and crashed into the floor. Looking at Kya she saw the woman giving her a bewildered look as she shook the phone in her hand. Lin blushed and walked over to Kya.

  
“Yeah she’s right here Su.” Kya handed her the phone before heading to the kitchen.

  
Watching her go Lin took a deep breath before speaking, “Hey Su.”

  
_“Lin. Mind telling me why I had to hear from Opal that you and Kya are dating?”_

  
Lin cringed slightly, Su sounded a perfect mix of annoyed and slightly hurt. “I’m sorry Su, everyone there knows because Kya lives there. I should have called though.”

  
_“Yes you should have, but I’ll forgive you because I’m happy for you and I know how things can be when they’re new. Speaking of which what were you two up to? I called twice.”_

  
Lin could practically hear the smirk on Su’s face. This is why she didn’t want to call her. Thinking of what she and Kya were doing minutes prior caused her to stumble over her words, “Nothing. We were just, uh you know, having dinner and…and talking and you know… stuff.”

  
_“Aw Lin, how precious! I haven’t heard you stutter like that since we were kids! Well I’ll let you get back to dinner and uh talking and uh stuff. I’m coming out to see Opal in a few days. I expect to see you and Kya while I’m there. If I don’t there will be trouble for you in the form of shenanigans and pranks. Goodbye dear sister.”_

  
Lin sighed, “Bye Su.” She knew Su wasn’t kidding. She thought back to when they were kids and all the things Su would do to make her life miserable. Unscrewing the salt lid on the shaker, putting honey in her shoes, hiding under her bed and scaring the life out of her or in trees, cabinets, her closet…the list was long. Lin was starting to realize why she was always on the lookout for Su. She hoped Kya didn’t mind spending some time with her sister because she wasn’t risking the torment. Besides it would be nice to see her, it had been awhile.

* * *

  
Lin ventured into the kitchen to find Kya leaning against the counter drinking some water. She was looking much more put together.

  
“Su is visiting Opal soon and wants to spend some time with us. I hope that’s alright.”

  
Kya nodded then asked, “Su knows about us?”

  
“Opal told her. I didn’t think it was a problem though. We haven’t really been hiding it.”

  
Kya smiled and walked over to Lin hugging her and resting her head on her shoulder. “Of course not. I’m glad we’re open about it. Besides we have nothing to be ashamed of and I like everyone knowing we’re making each other happy.”

  
Lin rested her head atop Kya’s, “me too.” They stood there for a few moments before Kya pulled back. “I should really get going I’m afraid. It’s getting late.”

  
Lin sighed, “I knew you were going to say that.” They smiled at one another before they started making their way to the door.

  
“It’s been a wonderful evening Lin. I hope you’ll have me over again soon.” Blue eyes briefly glanced at the couch while green eyes found the fresh mark on the waterbender’s neck. Lin wrapped her arms around Kya, “You are welcome here anytime.”

They came together in a lingering sweet kiss, it wasn’t meant to be anything more than a goodbye but after earlier the air around them became charged once more. Kya looked up at Lin with dark, lust filled eyes, “I’ll be thinking about you tonight.”

  
The implication caused Lin to not only to blush, but to use every ounce of willpower she had to not push Kya against the wall and pick up where they left off. Instead she leaned in and kissed her once more, “Do you want me to walk you to the docks?”

  
Kya shook her head, “You’re sweet but I’ll be fine. Besides you have work tomorrow.” Seeing Lin about to protest she pressed her fingers to her lips, “I know you don’t mind but I’ll be fine. You should wind down and relax.” Lin just nodded her consent. She and Kya shared one last tight embrace and kiss before Kya left. Lin closed the door and leaned against it, a large smile spread across her face, she sighed before speaking aloud to herself, “That woman is going to be the death of me.” She couldn’t be happier.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So obviously the next main fic is going to have Su in it, I was curious if people liked sweet but mischievous Su. Also if people are a fan of the running joke that Lin fears she is everywhere thanks to childhood trauma about it.  
> 2.Is everyone on board with descriptive intimate scenes? (I figured I would eventually write about their first time) or was it too much and boring?  
> 2 1/2. On that note, I was briefly considering writing a short filler fic that picks up right where this fic left off. It would be a Mature fic of Lin spending some... personal time with herself. *cough cough*  
> 3.Last note: I hope I am pacing this well, I'm trying to incorporate their growing physical relationship and emotional one, they grew up together but a lot has changed but a new relationship is usually slightly hormone driven as well. It can be difficult to write a lot of their early time and conversations together while trying to keep with the first theme. I could get specific about the firsts and write about the dates before this fic and do a more heavily dialouged fic. Maybe first phone call? Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
